


Fly Pupa Fly

by levithetitanguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deam AU, Dream Bubbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levithetitanguy/pseuds/levithetitanguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd beaten the game, moved on, and started over. So why were people still dying and why were there notes everywhere telling him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==>wake up

You watch him rise topless. Green sticky sludge drips from his long hair smearing the white face paint he never washed off. His carefree movements always struck you as disturbingly graceful. You watch the slow arc of his back as he stretches. His dull purple eyes run over you as if he'd forgotten your presence and it's rediscovery was unpleasant. You flinch at his gaze and he smirks crouching down to eye level. Or rather just above it. “rise and FUCKING SHINE” His voice is barely audible when he starts speaking but by the end hes screaming. You cringe into his beanbag chair; the one he'd told you to sleep on. His eyes light up. You can hear him mutter something hateful under his breath.

This is stupid. So stupid. He wasn’t the same as you remembered. The way he acted was less... him and more dangerous. It was almost as if he’d let himself be consumed by a darker part of himself. But that wasn’t right. He always had a darkness, a quiet smoldering rage under the mask of cheer and idiocy. A mask so carefully crafted it had fooled even Karkat. You frown.

He laughs quietly. So quiet you barely hear it. The sound is chilling and quickly fades into something else. You freeze when you recognize it it. The soft lilt of a familiar song. The one you wrote with him. It's menacing now; a threat opposed to a expression of your friendship. You haven't wanted to hear it it years.

Your reaction satisfies him enough to leave. His drawling steps haunt the halls to haunt his food block and you tell yourself; it’ll be fine. You stand up shaking alone in the mess of severed heads and bloody paintings called his respite block. If you were being honest this wasn't what you were expecting it to be like. You mean you knew he’d taken them. But you didn't think he’d kept them here, scattered across the floor like broken trophies. 

You spot her face among the others. It's wrong. Her clouded eyes lacked the dauntless pride they'd held in life. Her lips were torn apart from when she'd bitten through them to keep from screaming instead of the gentle smirk... It reminded you of her execution. She'd asked you to be there when Terezi sent her off; A small comfort she’d let herself have before she was torn into by the teal blood. She'd been scared, though you suppose anyone would be. Vriska never admited it out loud. She was to proud. 

You stop yourself from touching her. Your fingers hovered centimeters from her. Surely it wasn’t so bad to cash in on a favor from Zahak. Surely asking him to help you regain the ability to walk wasn’t so bad. Was being alive such a crime that people had to die for you to possess such a privlage?

"You all up and motherfucking need to stop thinking" Gamzee’s voice murmurs behind you. You cringe at its proximity head snapping back at him. It was a mistake. There's a box casually leaned against his hip. The large blue stains betray its contents. "IF my motherfucking collections bugging you, MAYBE i should all up and put them away" He tosses the box past you into his closet. It splits open spilling a familiar pair of broken shades onto the slate tile. Feferi’s, Eridan’s and Nepeta’s heads join the head of Equius Zahak along with others you don't have names for. He leaves Vriska where she is only nudging her so she stares straight through you.

He was crazy! Completely psycho…

Beep!Beep!Beep! Your husktop demands your attention with a shrill screech.

CurrentCarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling adiosTorrador [AT]

CCG: TAVROS.

CCG: R..ME.BER ..E. AM.

CCG: WAKE..P FUCK..S

CCG: … … ….. …… . . … . ….. …. …….

CarcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling adiosTorrador [AT]

TurntechGodhead has begun pestering adiosTorrader.

TG: yo

TG: were doing this

TG: this shit is going down faster than jupiter on john’s house

AT: dID YOU EVER FIND HIM?

TG: no

TG: ive exhausted every resorce i have

TG: which is a lot

TG: john egburt doesn’t exist on earth

AT: wHAT?

TG: maybe he’s on alternia

AT: mAYBE,

AT: bUT„, vRISKA’S DEAD dAVE,

TG: your friend in the system

TG: shit

TG: you sure

AT: „, yEAH, sHE, uHH, hER HEAD IS BEHIND ME,

TG: oh shit

AT: sOLLUX IS STILL ALIVE THOUGH,

AT: mAYBE HE CAN HELP.

CCG: Tavros stop your babbleing wind tube for a second

TG: yeah thanks

TG: and sorry about vriska

Turntech godhead [TGabcdefg current carcinogenetisist [CCG] has begun trollling adiostorrader[AT]

CCG: TAVROS

CCG: rose and KAnaya fucked up

CCG: NO ONE IS SAFE in their DREAMS.

Your husk top crashes leaving you confused about the strange glitches in your chat system. You choose not to dwell on it and instead focus on leaving this hell hole. You step on a horn as you stand. The loud squeak makes you freeze in terror. Who knows what Gamzee will do. Lately he's been unpredictable and violent. You his scarred back skull into the ablution block and removed your foot quickly from the repulsive lime smeared object. The shrill honk makes you cringe again as you stumble into the hall husk top in hand. Gamzee glares at you as you pass. The lack of white paint emphasizes the three pale purple scars drawn across his face. You stare at the floor. “I uh, thanks for letting me stay over. I’ll uh, l, leave now.” You're stuttering again. Crud. A hand pats your head in a sort of detatched gesture and you try not to tense to badly. “LaTeR MoThErFuCkEr” he whispers.

 


	2. ==> Leave

Your feet hit the pavement in no particular rythm. More than once you mistake someone for her as you pass them. You stop looking only you fail. You see her everywhere. Street lights and street signs pass you as you walk from Gamzee’s seaside hive into the city.

A human male catches your eye with a wave of his hand. His deep blue eyes catch yours beneath his glasses with ease. They remind you of hers and the way he smirks seems to tell you he knows that. “Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun, early to bed and you miss all the fun” he sings slightly off key shuffling a deck of blue cards with practiced grace. “Bring you wife and troubles it will never trouble you” He flicks a card out of his deck seemingly at random. It falls at your feet face up. The queen of spades stares up at you. You kneal down carefully lifting the smooth paper. “Make her a member of the midnight crew,” the male lilts by your ear.

Your gaze jerks up not regestering the empty street immediately. "uhh„, you dropped„," Half a sentace pours out before it hits you.

You glanced back down at the card. Vriska’s image replaces the queens. A sly smile was painted across her face as she posed for the camera in some sort of orange outfit with wings. An old flarping costume maybe. She looked young and alive. Blue ink was scrawled across the card in graceful loops. "The theif isn't dead Tavros." You flip it over. The orange backing greets you with a yellow sun and more blue text. "All you need to do is find her"

You let your feet wander the path to the destination you didn’t know you had; To her building. The grime stained bricks welcome you at the end of a dead end street. You push open the spiderwebbed gate, stepping in and shuting it behind you. It swings open persistant to make the gloomy street stay inviting. _"ugh, stupid gate never closes!" she kicks it shut for the third time. "bout time it closed" She spins on her toes flipping her hair out of her face. You laugh quietly. "What’s so funny?" She demands faking annoyance. She can't quite hide the smile tugging at her lips. "Nothing" you shake your head. Your soft mohawk falls in gentle waves across your face. She brushs a few loose curls out of your eyes.”It is not nothing.” She mutters sliding her hand in yours. She lets you lead her to the front door at your slow pace._

You pull open door for a figment of your memory before stepping into the bright orange interior. S _he drops your hand. “They like to keep it bright in here because the place is a total dump. The pretty colors are suposed to distract us scatter brains” She laughs half skipping to the elevator. “Anyway Equius said no stairs so we get to be a little laaaaaaaazzy today.” She grins poking the up button._ You pressed the button in her absence. The elevator door chimes sliding open to reveal a disgustingly lime interior. _"You’ve never been in here have you? I suppose you could say this is why. It looks like Kanaya threw up all over the walls” She makes a face half way between disgust and something of an apollogetic look._

_You smile “She might have”_

_Vriska laughs. “True. I_ _’m sure if she had to endure eight floors of lime blood puke walls the pretty red floor would have her stomach slurry all over it.” She flicks the button for the eighth floor. “I swear, sollux is the only one who can stand it much longer than that” She digs for something in her pocket. The elevator doors grind open with a sreech. you step out, the rubber soles of your shoes squeak on the slightly damp floor. she presses a silver key into your hand. “Let yourself in will you. Our cantakerous leader demands I check in on his malnurished friend.” She rolls her eyes. “I have to make sure he doesn’t eat that honey crap again. Asshole knows he’s allergic.” She pokes a button. “But the beeth make thiith deliithiiouth golden liiquiid…” The elevator doors cut her off mid rant._ You turn to her door, number thirteen, the fourth one on the left. Your fingers grip her key in your pocket. She’d never asked for it back.

Yellow tape hangs in tatters around her doorway marking it as Terezi’s crime scene. Regulation tape was fuchsia. But Terezi liked yellow better. It was like the sweetest gumdrops to her nose. You tear them down in disgust and frustration. What was with those stupid laws and the stupid hemoscale. You slide her key into the lock. The faint tendrils of a haunting refrain play behind her door. It skips every so often like a well-played record. You twist the key and push the door open. Doodles in red chalk coat her brown striped wallpaper. You smear them with your hand as you pass. There was no need for Terezi’s handiwork now.

The floor creaks beneath your weight as you move to towards her living room. _“Thiith iith thupiid Vrithka.” Sollux grumbles. You turn to look at him. “Why the hell do ii have to eat here. ii can do that at home”_

_She rolls her eyes at you and shoves him past you. “Because bee’s for brains. Karkat told me to make sure you eat somthing more than whatever that crap was in your kitchen.”_ _He crossed his arms. “Make yourself a sandwhich before you storm out will you.”_

_He sticks_ _his tongues out before entering her kitchen. “Ya’ll are diithpiicable” He groans. S_ _he ignores him and tugs you outside._ The glass door to her balcony is filthy. A man in blue leans over the edge of the railing behind it. You push the door open cautiously.

“um… who are you?” You sound more confident than you feel which at the moment, isnèt saying much.

He turns to you and smiles. His candy blue shirt ripples in the breeze. “Me? I’m just a dreamer.” He hops up on to the railing with ease ballancing. “Waiting to play the wind.”

The song skips abruptly. Your gaze leaves him for the reacord player. A blue card spins on top of the record causing it to skip everytime it runs over it. You look back to him, but he’s gone. You stop the record player and watch the blue card as if it’ll disapear too if you look away. it doesn’t. You pick it up. “Fly pupa fly” You spin around. A brown covered book sits on the floor of an empty living room. The room fells strange and hollow without her. She always used to fill it with her bold laughter and large demenor. You touch the blank cover.

_“hEY, Vris…” she looks back from her place by the window. She laughs eyeing the book._

_“Where did you find that old thing Pupa?” She skips over. “I haven’t seen that thing in years” She steals it from you with fingers lighter than air. They dance over the cover before flicking quickly to the first page. “Once upon a time… There was a young grubbling whose lusus never came. So he wandered through the hatching caves lost. “Squeak, Squeak, click” He called searching for it. But he never found it. He spotted another grubbling much like himself with no lusus. But before he could ask if it had seen him it was culled by the imperial drones. The young grubbling hid for what seemed like forever. He was hungry and cold but the drones still searched the caves for unclaimed grubs. So he remained hidden. One day the drones left suddenly. The young grub peeked out of his hiding spot cautiously. “Squeak?” he called for his lusus scuttling out into the open. "Click, clack, click clack" echoed though the caves. He squeaked loudly skittering on his six tiny legs towards the sound. "Click, clack, click, clack" He scuttled into a strange part of the caves. But he couldn’t find his lusus. He could only hear the "click, clack, click, clack" sound is lusus was making. He soon found himself lost. “Squeeeeeeek!” he cried scared. “Screeeeek!” He began to cry. He was tired and hungry. All he wanted was his lusus. Why hadn’t it found him yet? Didn’t it want him? “Squeak, click, squeeeeeeeeek!” Clack, click clack clickclackclick” the sound sped up as it neared him. But the young grubbling was crying too hard to hear. The sound stopped and a pair of grey hands reached for him. They scooped the small red grub up and wiped his red tears away. “Hush Precious Thing” his lusus cooed softly rocking him in her arms gently. Only she wasn’t his lusus. She was a female troll. “Shoosh Little One, I’ll Keep You Safe” The small grubbling sniffled and eyed his strange lusus. He let out a quiet squeak. She smiled. Her smile faded with the sound of the returning drones. She quickly hushed the grubblings happy chirp and hid him beneath her jade cloak. The female troll smuggled him out of the caves quickly to raise him on her own, for her young grub seemed to ignore the hemospectrum taking on a color of his own. Her nubby horned cherry red grub fell asleep in her arms content to find his lusus.” Vriska reads_ _flawlessly flipping through the picture book. She flips past chapters of text. “The young grub proceeded to grow up and preach to the world in an effort to convince trolls to ignore the hemospectrum. It’s a pretty story Tav. Better than Pupa Pan” She teases. “Maybe one day we’ll all wake up and the hemoscale will be a load of bullshit.”_

You flip to a random page. “The signless woke with a start. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was still asleep. He needed to wake up.” A blue card blocks the next word. The words ‘w8ke up’ were skrawled in Vriska’s writting. The reverse side was orange ‘I p8tty you <3’. You set the book down. These cards just keep popping up out of nowhere. You notice five more each with her loopy scrawl leaving you sweet notes. You return to the balcony and toss them into a gust of wind. Each card taking on the same message. “Fly Pupa, fly” You climb over the railing and jump.

Fly, pupa, fly. The harsh breath of wind screams at you as you fall begging you to unleash your potential. You hit the ground with a sickening splat instead. You die…

"Viska!" You bolt upright. Her arms cling to your waist. A single blue card clutched in her hand. You pull it from her fingers and read her note. "<3" you smile down at her meeting her blue eyes and she smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom tis end of story i hope you enjoy


End file.
